


Win Some, Lose Some

by norseblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles comes home late and Xander missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Some, Lose Some

Xander awoke alone and glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes after midnight. No need to worry; Giles should be home before long.

It's not that Xander didn't understand Giles' obligation to the Slayer, but he just wished the Watcher could occasionally make it home in time for Letterman.

As Xander was preparing his argument for why seeing "The Late Show" was an integral part of any Watcher's life, he heard the front door being unlocked and opened. He could hear books being unceremoniously dropped in the hallway and clothes being thrown around the room. Xander heard glasses clinking followed by a satisfied "ahh" and realized Giles had poured himself a Scotch.

The teenager was wondering what was going on and was just getting up to see what was taking his lover so long when he was suddenly pounced upon.

The boy was a mass of giggling teenager as Giles tickled him. But as Giles began kissing and then nipping at the boy's neck, Xander's giggles turned to soft moans, which only grew louder as the older man moved down Xander's neck to his chest.

Giles' mouth finally came to rest on Xander's left nipple, which he caressed with his tongue until he felt the little nub harden beneath his teeth. Giles moved onto the right nipple, and as he bit down on the flesh just bellow the rosy bud, Xander let out a loud whimper.

Giles paused to look down at his lover. The boy returned his gaze through thick eyelashes, licking his lips hungrily, punctuating his conveyed thoughts with a wiggle of his hips that brought their aroused cocks into brief contact. Giles gasped at the feeling as the cotton of Xander's strained briefs brushed against his own bare erection.

Caught completely unawares, Giles was suddenly flipped over and landed with Xander on top. The librarian cast a surprised glance at the teenager above him, then groaned in exasperation when he saw the self-satisfied grin on Xander's face. The boy had purposefully distracted the older man so that he could gain the upper hand.

//So this is the way he wants to play it, eh? Well, two can play at this game,// Giles thought, smiling a trademark Ripper grin that momentarily frightened Xander. //Good.//

Giles grabbed Xander's wrists and held them behind the boy's back in one hand. Meanwhile, Giles used his right hand to gain enough leverage to flip the boy onto his back. Giles released Xander's hands and sat up on the teenager's thighs.

Giles surveyed the situation from his vantage point and noticed the moist spot on the teen's briefs. With an evil laugh, the Watcher leaned over and blew on the precum that had soaked through Xander's underwear. Giles' grin only grew broader when Xander shivered in response.

The older man then hooked his thumbs in the top of Xander's briefs and began slowly working them down Xander's pelvis, pausing to rub the rough elastic of the waistband against the boy's firm cock. When the waistband of the underwear reached the top of Xander's thighs, Giles removed one hand to caress Xander's balls and, with the other, whipped the briefs off of the boy.

At Xander's insistent whimpering, Giles replaced his hand with his tongue and began gently sucking on Xander's balls. The librarian trailed his tongue from Xander's balls to his cock, tasting the precum when he reached the tip. By this time, Xander's cock was nearly purple and he ached for release. Seeing this, Giles had a wicked thought. Looking up to make eye contact with Xander, Giles allowed the Ripper to show through his usually mild-mannered veneer, and Xander's eyes widened at the look on his lover's face.

Before Xander could respond, Ripper took the teenager's cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles until his lips reached the base, swallowing the whole of Xander's erection in one move. The boy was so shocked at the sudden move that he nearly jumped off the bed, causing Ripper to chuckle, which sent almost uncontrollable shivers through the boy's body.

Xander loved it when Giles took him like this, and he came almost immediately, his hot seed hitting the back of Giles throat, a look of total ecstasy on his young face.

When Xander could move again, he raised his head to make eye contact with Giles. The teenager knew he must have looked even goofier than usual, but he didn't care. All that mattered was this, he and Giles, in each other's arms.

Taking pity on the still unsatisfied Watcher, Xander moved down Giles' body until he came to the rock-hard cock. Xander swirled his tongue around the tip, then began tracing the vein that ran along the length. When he reached the tip again, Xander started slowly swallowing Giles' cock, until it hit the back of his throat. The boy began massaging the head with his throat muscles, swallowing as much of the older man's hard cock as he could.

Then Xander did something that would have made Giles laugh if he hadn't been so aroused; he began humming the Looney Tunes theme. Giles back arched and he came quickly, filling Xander's mouth until his cum began dribbling down Xander's lips.

Giles then pulled Xander into a smoldering kiss, each tasting his own essence on the other.

"Giles, I love you."

"I know, Xander. I love you, too."


End file.
